Angel of Uganda
by Atrox's daughter
Summary: sequal to a book i read. a girl goes to Uganda on a Mercy ship and meets her boyfriend there she volentarily works at the village hospital and the two go and visit friends in a different village from the last time and they get married.my first fic in this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amber finally went in for dinner on the Mercy Ship. She sat quietly down besides Sherri, who she met by the railings on the ship. Amber prayed to god with her friend Sherri. "Dear God. Please guide us through the troubles we may encounter on this journey to do your work. May you bless the food we are about to eat lord. Also may you be with us always. Do you have anything to add?"

"Dear lord, please protect us and our families so far away right now. Amen." Amber said Amen with Sherri at the end an they started to eat and talk. Amber told Sherri that she met a boy named Boyce who she fell in love with last time she was in Uganda. Amber also told her about her experience in Uganda and she including her sister's death who was named Heather. Heather had died one year ago by liver failure at ten am after twenty-four hours in a coma.

A week later still on the ship the two girls were talking about the people amber knew in Uganda, Africa. They were eating supper and talking when the Priest that came with them yelled that it was only an hour rill they would dock. He also advised them to make sure all their stuff is packed in their backpack. So, amber finished eating and went to pack her stuff.

Amber had taken copies of Boyce's emails, clothing, penutbutter for Paul and Jodene, and some of heather's stuff to give to her sister's friends who amber thought would like something of heathers'. Heathers' bible amber decided would go to Patrick and Ruth. Ian's Diary would go to Paul and Jodene for safekeeping. Amber had brought the same cloths she wore last time she was there.

Amber thought of Boyce and how he would love to be going back to Uganda with her. She asked him if he wanted to go but he said he couldn't leave his dad's work yet. He said that everything is going great and wished he could find a way to go back to Uganda just like Amber was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finally the boat docked and Jodene gave out the room assignments. But first Amber ran up to her, Paul, and their three children to give them all a hug and a kiss. They were all glad to see her come back and told her that they are all sad about what happened to Heather but they were happy that she was with peace with God. Then Jodene gave out the room numbers to the kids.

"Ok! First I'm going to start with the two sweet rooms. The first room will go to the Priest and the second will go to Amber Barlow. Those are room number one for you sir and room number 12 for you Amber." It took about fifteen minuets to give all the room assignments. At the end Jodene told Amber to stay behind, so amber did. Amber was curious why she got a sweet.

"Why did I get a sweet?" amber asked curiously when they were alone.

"You'll find out. And by the way I noticed you're wearing the same pink outfit you wore when you came the first time." She was saying as they walked to amber's sweet. "Ahha. Here is room twelve. Here's the key and open up your present. Oh, by the way your friend Sherri is next door," Jodene said and walked away.

Amber was afraid to open the door but finally she put the key into the lock and unlocked it slowly. Then he opened it with her eyes closed and just stood there with them closed. Boyce walked over and kissed her causing her eyes to shoot open. "Boyce! Oh my god. How? When? Boyce." and she kissed him. He put his finger to her mouth to quiet her and pulled her inside.

He closed the door and locked it. Then he started to talk. "I told my dad all about you and our adventure. He really likes you and would like me to bring you back with me so he can meat you. When I told him that you had went into building at the University of Miami he was even more excited. He finally wanted me to go get you over the summer and I told him that you were going back to Uganda. I said that I would go get you, so he put me on a plain with two return tickets back to where I live. He's calling your family to tell them that after the good deeds your being transferred to the college I'm going to be a senior at and that you will live with us so he can keep an eye on your education. We'll be together," he explained excitedly.

"That's great! I can't wait. When do we go back? I love you," she said astonished in between kisses.

"We'll stay here for the summer and take you back to school at the end. My dad will let you work for him," he said. "I love you too baby."

"Ok with me. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the floor," she said to him.

"No way am I going to sleep on the floor again. I'm going to sleep in the bed. It's your turn to sleep on the floor, remember? Or we can both sleep on the floor," he protested. Amber gave a disgusted look.

Then he pushed her onto the bed and she started to laugh. Boyce climbed onto the bed on top of her and started to kiss her when she started to unbutton his shirt while they continued to kiss. Soon all the cloths were off and they started to make love. This went on till about really early in the morning. They couldn't tell what time it was because they had no clock in the room. After they made love for a long time they both fell asleep in each other's arms in the bed.

A little after they were asleep it was time to get up. Jodene told the pastor not to wake Amber up because she said she had something for Amber to do while she was here because Amber had been here before so Jodene wanted Amber to get more personal with some tribes' counseling programs in the area.

So the pastor let her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two woke up around midday. They went down to say good morning to Jodene and Paul, including the kids. "Hey sleepy heads. How was your night? Do you like your present amber? And what can I get you two to eat for lunch?" asked Jodene politely.

"Let's see… we had fun last night," they said in unison. Amber continued on alone with, "Yes Jodene I love my present and I think we'll share a big peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Is that ok with you Boyce?" amber asked realizing she had just answered for him. But he was content with the idea of eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Where's everyone else? Oh, silly me, I'll help you make lunch for us all." And Amber started to help.

"They're at the hospital working. You my dear are aloud to work if you want but you can do anything you desire," Jodene explained while they were eating lunch. When they finished Jodene took the plates and cleaned up.

"Look I want to take you somewhere for a week or two. How about till the end of June, which is a week and three days away. So pack up because I have the jeep set to go," Boyce ordered Amber.

"Why? What's going on? Where are we going?" asked the curious but startled Amber. "Fine I'll just get my backpack and were on our way to the mystery place." She got her backpack and headed out to the jeep. She said good by to Jodene, Paul, and the three boys. They got in and Boyce started the engine and started south.

After a few hours Amber knew where they were headed. "We're headed to Ruth's dad's village! Did the two move back to her village?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. We are invited to their first anniversary celebration. We will also be celebrating about something that will happen to us," he said mysteriously. Amber didn't like his tone and got scared but he told her it was ok and good so she shouldn't worry much. He also told her she would love it and remember it always. Just then his special phone rang.

"Hey dad! What going on," Boyce sounded excited. "we're heading to Ruth's father's village."

"Great son. Guess what, I just became a billionaire and I bought you a piece of land in the Uganda village where the hospital is located," his dad exclaimed. Amber screamed with joy by hearing this in the conversation. "Hi Amber. I didn't know you were listening. I guess it's more like a speakerphone. Your family has agreed with all the arrangements and more. Glad to hear you."

"Oh thank you sir. I'm really excited to start school again. Also sir I just want to tell you that I love your son very much. He's a great boyfriend," Amber said politely.

"Call me dad please Amber. He wont be a good boyfriend soon. Now son please start to build your house there when you get back from all the big celebrations. Oh. Also, make sure you have some plumbing," Boyce's dad said with a laugh.

"Alright dad. I'll check in with you during the celebration. Nice to hear from you. Bye now," Boyce said. Amber also said he goodbye.

"Have fun you two."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Late that night the two arrived. They were tired but not to tired to not say their hellos. "Their here! Their here," Roosmary yelled. She hobbled over to them on her crutches. "Hi Amber. I'm glad you came back to celebrate with us." Ruth said.

"It's our privilege," the two said in unison. As they exchanged hugs and kisses with the villagers and family. Then they came back to Ruth and Patrick in the end.

"Aw. Who are these two cuties Patrick?" asked Amber.

"This is Amber on the right and Heather on my left. We named them in memory of you and your sister. It was hard to learn of the news. She was a good person," said Patrick and Ruth were close to tears.

"It's an honor to be the one you named your children after. Thank you for inviting us to your celebration. Patrick your all muscle now! Ah now I feel like a weakling," jokes Amber.

"I've been working out. Naw its from all the hunting. My friend, Boyce. How you doing?" asked Patrick. As Boyce talked to Patrick about his plan while he was going to be there, Ruth and Amber talked about Heather. Finally Boyce and Amber departed and headed for their hut they had been loaned by one of the village couples.

Boyce and Amber fell asleep fast. They didn't wake till the noise got loud. The village had started to party already. Everyone was dancing, singing, talking, or drinking. They found Ruth and Patrick dancing. The four talked till the food for dinner was being served. Before anyone started to eat Boyce called everyone's attention to order.

"Before we say the prayer, I would like to ask Amber something. Amber come here please," asked Boyce. Amber walked over embarrassed. When she got there Boyce turned on his phone for his dad to hear and he kneeled down on one knee. "Amber I ask you out of the bottom of my heart. Will you marry me and be my wife till death do us part? Also, live in Uganda with me by the hospital," asked a nervous Boyce.

"Oh my gosh! Boyce! You planed this all along didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Well my answer is," and you could hear them all holding their breath. "Yes. I love you Boyce." Amber answered and she was now shaky and weak. Boyce slid on the diamond ring he had bought her.

"I love you too baby," said Boyce. He stood and kissed her long and hard in front of the whole village. Then Boyce's dad talked on the phone.

"Well done son. Amber, welcome to our family of the rich and the famous. When you come back I expect you to be pregnant. Understand me amber? I am getting old and not younger by every day." Her father-in-law to be said.

"Yes dad, I understand. Will do. See you when we get back at the end of July," said the twenty-year-old daughter-in-law. "I would love to have our wedding hear in Ruth's father's village, please."

"We'll talk about it when you get back to the states. Good night you two." He said and hung up.

Boyce and Amber headed for the food after the prayer was said. They ate and talked way into the night. They got tired and headed for their hut to sleep for the night. they promised that when they would finished building their house that they would make love to each other out of love not out of the pressure Boyce's father was giving them. then they finally fell asleep that night to get up and go help Paul with church. a week later they left to go back to Uganda to start to build their house together in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After four days in the jeep and stopping at night to sleep. They finally got to Uganda early in the morning on the fifth day. They were greeted with lots of hugs.

"Jodene, Paul! I've got great news," yelled Amber as she got out of the jeep.

"Amber! Welcome back. You too Boyce. How was your stay? Tell me all about it," Jodene said.

"Well we celebrated with Ruth and Patrick. Then before we ate the big supper, Boyce got everyone's attention and proposed to me with everyone watching," Amber summarized.

"My dad became a billionaire and bought us some land next to yours. Now we're going to start building our house. But I'll out some pluming in. also, Amber is going to live with me and my dad and go to school were I'm a senior at right now. She's going to transfer from the University of Miami," Boyce finished Amber's summery.

"That's wonderful! What will become of the house you build," asked Jodene.

"I plan to convince Boyce's dad to let us work here in Uganda, so we can live here permanently. Well we've got to start to build our house see you at lunch," Amber and Boyce waved goodbye.

It took about an hour to draw up the plans for the house. The house would have three floors. On the first floor there would be a kitchen, living room, family room and dinning room. The second floor would have the master bedroom with a bathroom and three other bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Then the third floor would come and it would be a finished attic.

Now that the plans were done the two started to cut down trees for lumber. By about noon they stopped for lunch. They had gotten three trees down but they still have to be cut and flattened. That would take a while to do. So Paul said that he'd help when he could. They ate penutbutter sandwiches for lunch and back to work with the extra pair of hands.

Amber said that they should carpet the floor once it was leveled. That way it wouldn't have to be splinter proof. So Boyce called his dad to order some carpeting and tiling.

For the living room they chose a dark blue rug. The bedroom rug is red. In the bathrooms and the kitchen they put down white tile. For the attic they had four rooms with green rugs. The house was done in one month but it had no furniture or utilities when they left for the school year.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue (two years later)

"Honey, there's a post card from Amber and Boyce!" Amber's mom yelled up to Amber's father who was in the computer room.

"Coming! Wait just a moment and we can read it together." Amber's father stopped what he was doing and came down and read the post card with Amber's mother. They were overjoyed because of what they read in the postcard.

The post card from Uganda read:

Amber and Boyce are proud to

Announce the birth

Of

Their baby girl

Anastasia.

**The End! I Hope You loved this story! It's the TRUE first fan fiction story I've ever written. I started to write it in 6th grade and then I picked it up again about 2-3 weeks ago and I finished it! The first one to be finished**


End file.
